


a sort of negotiation

by void_glitter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Evil!Louie, Magic, One-Shot, is louie actually evil here or playing the ol long game? who knows!, yall it's nearly 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_glitter/pseuds/void_glitter
Summary: "Oh, that's what I like to hear!"





	a sort of negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing a fic that's not weblena or completely lena-centric? it's more likely than you think 
> 
> louie is SO FUN TO write guys. so fun.
> 
> i /kind of/ want to explore whatever this is a little more and i might do it but for now! we have whatever this mess is! i just made it all up as i went along so if nothing makes sense, the pacing/interactions are weird, or it's ooc that's probably why lol 
> 
> theres like 1 line that links it to the au i'm writing so. you could like. consider this a side-au? an au of an au? idk. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Purple, smoke-like magic swirls up from the cracks made in the walls, in the floor, lighting the scene around the McDuck family with an eerie light.

Magica cackles wildly as she shoots another blast of magic at Scrooge, causing him to curse and jump aside to avoid it. He drags Lena with him, knowing she's the one Magica is most out for.

"Give me my niece and there will be no more trouble!" The sorceress laughs, arms spread out wide. "What use could you have for her anyway, Scroogey? Don't you hate magic, in all forms? What could you want with a girl made _entirely_ of magic?"

"She's family, Magica! Nothing you could understand, you menacing muck!" Scrooge is nearly snarling, hiding Lena protectively behind him. The frightened girl cowers behind him, black tears falling down her face and a streak of blood dripping from her nose, dizzy and hurt from using her magic too much to try and protect her family.

Magica rolls her eyes, grabbing her staff in both hands and muttering a spell. It glows brighter with every word, and she swings it to aim at Lena.

Which is about when Louie steps up. He had mostly been avoiding Magica's attacks and helping Lena hide from her, but very casually, the youngest of the McDuck family is stepping up into the space between them.

"Magica!" He yells, and effectively startles the sorceress into causing her spell to fail. "I have a question, it's very important." He strolls forward and puts his hands in his pockets, looking up at the tall duck. "You only want Lena, right?"

Magica groans, dropping her staff. "Yes! I only want her!"

Louie nods, an understanding, almost compassionate look on his face. "And it's my understanding that the only reason you want her, in particular, is that she's gifted in magic and can get into places you, as a well-known and _respected_ sorceress, can't, right?"

His siblings look at eachother in anxious confusion. "What is he doing?" Huey whispers tensely. "Does he even have a plan?"

Dewey shrugs, physically holding Webby back from rushing to grab Louie. "I think? He's acting like he has a plan."

Magica nods along to Louie's statements. She even looks a bit flattered by his claim that she's respected. "That's exactly why, pesky child. I can't very well go through with my evil plans when I get kicked out of places..." She waves her staff vaguely. "...my reputation does tend to precede me."

Louie continues to look sympathetic and compassionate. "Of course, of course. You do have _quite_ the reputation, Magica." He nods his head, rocking back on his heels. "Well, Lena doesn't want to come back to you. You kinda put her through a lot... and she's very attached to being a McDuck." He gestures back at the cowering teenage girl.

Magica's brows knit together. "What are you getting at?" She asks, but Louie can tell she's already been hooked with curiosity.

So, he takes his hands from his pocket, and tugs down the collar of his hoodie, exposing the black amulet resting there, against his undershirt. It shimmers a faint pale green. Magica's eyes widen. "Lena's not the only one who's _magically adept_ in my family _,_ dear Magica."

Magica steps closer to him, kneeling down to see the amulet better. "That's... that's real Blackened Moonstone, isn't it? I haven't seen something like this since I was young..." She reaches in to gently pluck the gem off his chest, and while he won't remove it, he allows her to inspect it.

Behind them, it seems it's beginning to click what Louie's doing.

Dewey gasps loudly and grabs Huey's shoulder, presumably for stability. "Louie?! Louie, get away from her! What are you doing?!" He asks in a shout, though he thinks he knows.

Huey tugs at Dewey's arm, trying to stop him from running in, looking more panicked than he maybe ever has.

Lena, being nursed carefully by Webby and Scrooge, treating her bloody nose, hiccups a sob. Webby shushes her. Scrooge stares in horror.

And Donald?

Donald stands wooden-board-still, watching his youngest nephew oh so willingly get close to darkness. His stomach is sinking and his chest restricts with anxiety, but he can't speak or move.

Louie tucks the amulet back into his shirt, after letting Magica look it over. "I'm not as trained as you or Lena, but I do have innate magical ability, and that's got to count for something." He grins up at the older sorceress, a slight evil creeping into his features. "I can work magic with my voice, and even without it? I've got a silver tongue. And y'know what?"

Magica's eyebrows raise, and she steps back, arms crossed over her chest. "What?"

Without so much as glancing back at his horrified family, Louie smirks at Magica, and waves a hand, summoning a bright, white glow. " _I'm not attached_."

A smile creeps across the witch's face. "Are you offering to help me, little McDuck?"

Louie shrugs. His expression is carefully cool, almost blank. "Yeah. I mean, they all think I'm evil anyway. Why not give in?"

She laughs a cold laugh and places a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, that's what I like to hear!" She raises her eyes to her enemy and his family. "Keep the broken puppet, if you like her so much." She sneers, before smiling with false sweetness and stroking the side of Louie's head with her fingers. "I'll just take _this one_ instead."

Scrooge stumbles to his feet, having to heavily rely on his cane. "You will do nothing of the sort, Magica!" He near-screams, hurrying over to them. "Louie, my boy, we don't think you're evil! You _know_ that!" he reaches out with his cane to grab Louie by the back of the shirt...

...and the younger duck just swings his lighted hand, and flings his uncle aside.

Scrooge hits the side of the mansion with a crash and falls to the ground in a heap. Huey and Dewey scream and run after him, while Lena huddles further into Webby, wracked with fear from the callous display, and Donald continues to stare, horrified.

"I'm beginning to really like you." Magica muses quietly, patting Louie's head. "Come along, we have work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> my little brother helped me with scrooge's dialogue at some points and i feel like that bears mentioning
> 
> come yell about ducks with me @transfethryduck


End file.
